REWRITE: Betrayed
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: As the title says, this is a rewrite of one of my older stories called "Betrayed". This is pretty much copied and pasted, but it is edited and written more in depth. Anyways, the summary: One night Maka comes home only to get attacked by her partner Soul! Apparently, the voices are telling him to kill her. She rushes to Kid's house to safety, but will she be able to escape Soul?


(Maka P.O.V.)

I walked into my apartment with my hands full of groceries, noticing that the whole apartment was dark. I flicked the lights on, slightly confused. "Soul! I'm home!" I called. I decided to put my groceries down on the table. "Soul!" I called again. No answer. I sighed in exasperation._ Guess I have to go find him._ I thought. The first placed I checked was his room. I slowly opened his door to see him curled up in his bed with his hands on his face. "Soul?" I asked.

"Leave, take all your stuff with you." Soul said, his voice muffled by his hands. I stared at his form, shocked and slightly angry.

"Soul, why? You have no right to kick me out of my own house!" I said, becoming more and more angry.

"You don't want to be here. Trust me, Maka. Now.. Leave before I make you." Soul removed his hands from his face to reveal a wicked, evil smile. He changed his arm to a scythe blade in a sort of threatening manner.

"Soul, why? I didn't do anything wrong, why are you acting like this?" I yelled.

"I don't know, Maka... I don't know. It's just... I have voices inside of my head that are telling me to kill you... To get you out of their way.. But I can't. You're too special to me. Please, Maka, leave before I really _do _end up hurting you." Soul's arm changed back into a his regular arm. He fell to the floor, covered his face again, and began to cry.

_I've never seen Soul act this way before..._ I thought. "Soul..." I took a step towards him and reached my hand out to him.

"Just go... GO!" Soul shouted and quickly changed his arm back into a blade. He hit my arm away from him and swung the blade at me.

"Soul! Stop!" I yelled in fear. I ran out of his room and into my room when he swung at me again.

I started to quickly pack my things into a small suitcase. I grabbed some of my favorite books and a few clothes, pretty much everything that I needed for a while. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on my door, making me jump.

"Maka, open up!" Soul yelled, his fists still banging on the door.

"No! Not while you're in the state of trying to kill me! What happened to the Soul I knew? He was my best friend, now you're just trying to cut my head off!" I yelled back, close to tears.

"I just want the voices to stop! Please, Maka, you have to try and understand! They haunt me in my dreams, they haunt me when I'm awake.. It hurts! I just want them to stop!" Soul pleaded.

I continued to pack. "I'm sorry, but I can't try and understand you! You're trying to hurt me, Soul, how do you expect me to understand?!" I snapped. Almost immediately after I said that, his scythe blade sliced through the center of my door. I screamed in fear again. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran past Soul. I heard him give a battle cry and chase after me. I continued to run as quickly as I could. After I left the house I still heard Soul's footsteps against the pavement. I glanced back to him. "Leave me alone! I'm leaving, just like you said!"

I think he got the message because I couldn't hear him anymore. Before I knew it, I couldn't even see my house anymore either. I also realized it started raining. _Great, just great. My weapon partner, who also happens to be my best friend, is trying to kill me because of the voices in his head. And it started raining. How perfect._ I thought sarcastically. I slowed down to a stop and stared at the rain soaked pavement. I just came home from the grocery store, about to make dinner like any other day and now he's trying to kill me? All because the voices are telling him to? How does that even happen?

Before I even knew where I was going, I stopped at Gallows Manor. _Out of all places to go I choose here, why?_ I asked myself. I slumped slightly. It didn't even matter cause at the moment, I needed a place to stay before the rain soaks me to the bone. I opened Kid's home gates so I could approach his door. I knocked on his door and Liz opened it. She gasped. "Maka! You're soaked! How did this happen? Why are you here? I wanna know everything." Liz said while pushing me inside. "Kid, get your ass down here now!" Liz yelled, causing me to cringe.

"What the hell's your problem Liz? I was getting ready for bed, why'd you want me-" Kid stopped when he saw me. "Maka? What're you doing here? Its almost 9:30." Kid asked, but surprisingly it wasn't in a mean way.

"I honestly don't know. I was just trying to get home with groceries when Soul started to attack me. He kept saying stuff like, 'The voices are telling me to kill you' and stuff. It all happened so fast... My brain is still trying to process it." I said tiredly. I just realized how exhausted I was.

"Liz, can you give Maka a room to spend the night in while I go and tell Patty." Kid asked

"Of course Kid. Come on Maka. Whatever Soul did to you, you can be sure you're safe with us three." Liz reassured.

"Thank you so much. I really don't know why I came here and I'm grateful you guys let me stay here." I tried to smile, but I was failing. I was way too exhausted to even try...

Soon me and Liz were at a room. Liz opened the door and I gaped slightly at the sight. It was a completely symmetrical room with black paint on one side of the wall and white paint on the other side of the wall. There were two dressers and two beds on either side of the room (for symmetry) and a large window right in between the two beds. "Wow..." Was all I could mumble.

"Amazing isn't it? Now, why don't you get some rest because you look tired." Liz said.

"Yes and thank you again. I couldn't wish for better friends." I said, finally able to smile for the first time that night.

"Of course! You're my best friend, Maka. I am glad to help, and I'm sure Patty and Kid are too. Goodnight." Liz smiled and closed the door. I got changed into my night clothes I packed and slid under the black and white blankets. The last thing I thought was, _How can all this happen in only an hour and a half?_

* * *

As some of you may know, I am JayLawliet818, however I had some issues with emails and whatnot and I was never able to go back to that account. As a result, some of my older, crappier stories were never rewritten. So I decided to rewrite some of my stories here on this account!

I looked back at this story and realized how... Suckish and ugly it looked. Now, I'm redoing this one! Thank you **BelliceLover4Ever **for reviewing on Secrets and letting me know how it needed to be redone! I truly appreciate it and I will use some of your ideas!

With that said, review and let me know if it's any better?

~Jay


End file.
